The SuperWhoLock Adventures
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens when the tenth doctor and eleventh doctor decide to travel together breaking all the rules of the time lords? What if their companions are a detective, an army doctor, a criminal, an inspector, a diplomat, a hunter, an angel and a master? Warning:slash Couples are as follows Tenth doctor (David)/Eleventh Doctor (Matt), JohnLock, Moriarty/Master, Dastiel, Mystrade.


**What happens when the tenth doctor and eleventh doctor decide to travel together breaking all the rules of the time lords? What if their companions are a detective (Sherlock Holmes), an army doctor (John Watson), a criminal (Jim Moriarty), an inspector (Lestrade), a diplomat (Mycroft) a hunter (Dean Winchester), an angel (Castiel) and a master (The Master; Derek)? And what if they go on adventures and they just keep adding companions like some from Lost or some from Once Upon a Time? Find out in this story!**

**Couples are as followed; **

**Tenth doctor (David)/Eleventh Doctor (Matt) **

**JohnLock (Sherlock/John) **

**Moriarty/Master (Derek) **

**Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)**

**Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade) **

The Adventures of SuperWhoLock

David (Tenth Doctor): Oh bloody…not this again! *as the Tardis shakes roughly he blinks hearing a noise* No…that's not possible! That is not at all possible! *another Tardis appears before him a very good looking man coughing smoke coming out of his Tardis* Oh no…this is not good…not good at all!

Matt (Eleventh Doctor): Who are you? You look familiar…oddly familiar…*looks around* No…am I? No! This is impossible! *Matt races up the steps past David who is still in a state of shock*

David: Hey! Who are you?!

Matt: I'm the doctor…and you are?

David: The doctor…so…you must be my future regeneration then? I turn into you? *looks him over* You are so young!

Matt: This is against the rules…my Tardis is broken…it must have been pulled into here because it was the closest thing that has gravity…

David: Who cares about rules?! Your Tardis is broken and somehow you show up in mine? Come on…not so coincidental

Matt: …*Matt shrieks as the Tardis shakes David landing it* Oh wonderful now we don't even know where we are! *rolls his eyes following quickly after David out the door* Whoa…where exactly are we?

David: *blinks looking around* I'm not sure…it looks…*sees a body in fetal position in front of him* Um…right…we are going to have to have a name to call each other…because calling each other the doctor is going to get annoying…so think of a name and stay here!

Matt: Oh right is that an order?

David: Damn right it's an order now stay! *as David slowly approaches the body gulping as he gets closer recognizing the face* No it can't be…h…he's gone…*he bends down to look at him* Master…*he sighs slowly picking him up bringing him back to the Tardis*

Matt: Hey who in the hell is that?! *Matt asks David just ignores him* Thought of a name…Matt…or Matthew if you prefer…

David: Good I like that name…David I've chosen David…*Matt sighs going over to the man*

Matt: Wait a minute isn't that…why'd you bring him on the Tardis after everything he did?!

David: He's one of us Matthew I'm not just going to abandon him! Now let him rest! *Matt blinks going over to his Tardis shutting the door* Oh so if I don't get my way I just brood! Great person I turn into! Ah! *scoffs sitting down next to the Master*

**A couple hours later: **

Matt: *comes out of his Tardis all greasy and dirty* Well that was no use! Tardis is beyond repair! And it isn't healing itself yet!

David: Maybe it won't…*as he fixes his glasses* Are you wearing a bow tie?

Matt: Yes…bow ties are cool! *David laughs at him the Master starts to move* Oh god he's moving…

David: Do you not have any memory of him? Honestly? He is one of us! He is a time lord for god sake! And in case you have forgotten he saved the world! We do what's best to protect him…and save him…understood?

Matt: Understood…sorry…*he blinks sitting next to the Master* I think we'll call him Derek…I don't like the Master not a proper name…

David: That's more like it! Now…tell me about yourself I'd like to know who in the hell I turn into…

Matt: *blinks* Um…well I just lost the three most important people in my life including my wife…

David: *his eyes go wide* Wife?!

Matt: *laughs* Yeah you might have met her…River Song?

David: *clears his throat* So you married her huh? Why'd you let her come to the library then?

Matt: Because you can't mess with your own timeline…

David: I was just being…*rolls his eyes* Nevermind…what about the other two you lost?

Matt: My best friends really they were taken by the angels…

David: The weeping angels?

Matt: No…actual angels you know Gabriel, Zachariah, all of them

David: So actual angels took your best friends why in the hell don't you go after them?!

Matt: Not that easy they are powerful a lot powerful then m…er…us

David: Who else have you met that I haven't?

Matt: Vincent Van Gogh…Dean and Sam Winchester and Castiel…uh…oh also met Sherlock Holmes and John Watson…but forget I said anything about Sam…he's…just…

David: Evil?

Matt: I wouldn't say evil I'd say more like…conflicted but Dean does not like it when we talk about him…

David: Say…what you think about travelling with me for a while we can bring along all of them have a fantastic time!

Matt: *sighs* I don't know it goes against every rule given to us…*smiles happily* Yeah let's do it David.

David: Hey he's starting to wake up…just a word of advice do NOT tell him we are both the doctor that might confuse him. Just start it off easy okay?

Matt: *blinks grinning* Got it!

David: You are like a child…honestly how did I turn into you?

Derek: *coughs blinking awake* what…what happened? Where am I?! *he looks around recognizing the place immediately.* Doctor! You have something to do with this don't you?!

David: Would you just calm down please?

Derek: *looks at Matt with confused eyes* Who the hell is this?

Matt: I'm Matt or Matthew if you prefer.

Derek: Is he your companion? A kid?

Matt: HEY! I'm not a kid!

David: Matt calm down you are a bit of a kid…*Matt just folds his arms and starts to mumble to himself* See? You are pouting…

Derek: Are you guy's together cuz you are arguing like an old married couple…

David: Master what happened to you?

Matt: We decided to give you a normal name so you are now named Derek!

Derek: Derek? Huh…I kind of sort of like it

David: Good…now Matthew where to next?

Matt: Uh let's go to Sherlock's first he's having Thanksgiving at their place…221B Baker Street.

David: Wonderful! Come on Derek get up and help us!

Derek: Alright alright…

David: I expect you to tell me what happened but not until you are ready.

Sherlock: The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins just the two of us against the rest of the world!

Watson: Sherlock…what is this about?

Sherlock: *sighs getting onto one knee* We've been together for four years now and each year I think I'm going to lose you but just the opposite happens I fall deeper and deeper in love with you…so John Watson…will you marry me? *pulls out a box*

Watson: Sherlock…YES! YES I will marry you! *blinks hearing the Tardis sound* Sher do you hear that?

Sherlock: The Doctor! *his eyes get wide as he puts the ring onto John's finger kissing him on the lips* Oh…I'm not dressed for this!

Mycroft: Who is this doctor?

Lestrade: You look fine Sherlock honestly…Doesn't he look good Mori?

Moriarty: Yup he looks perfectly fine! Great even!

David: Perfect landing! *laughs*

Matt: *opens the door excitedly* Sherlock!

Sherlock: Doctor! What a pleasant surprise!

Watson: Would you like some tea?

Matt: Make a couple extra for my friends as well…if you could…Ah Moriarty! How are you?

Moriarty: I'm surviving and behaving if that is what you are asking

David: Wow what a dinky apartment…how exactly do you all live here?

Watson: We don't all live here! Mycroft and Lestrade have their own place! Sherlock, Moriarty, and I but I'll put some tea on…

David: Ah thank you…so Matt and I here were…

Sherlock: Matt? His name is the doctor…

David: Well we thought that might be a little confusing since I'm the doctor as well so I'm David and he is Matt and this here is Derek easy enough?

Matt: David please be nice…

David: I am being nice I'm just trying to get this into his damn head!

Sherlock: Sank in just fine so what were you going to ask?

Matt: We wanted to ask you and Watson to travel with us for a bit…

Watson: We'd have to take Mori here too don't want to leave him here alone…

Mycroft: *growls* Well if Jim is going so are we! We are his parents for goodness sake!

Lestrade: If that is alright with you two…

Matt: Fine with me

David: Okay I guess welcome to our crew.

Sherlock: This here is my brother Mycroft Holmes, and then my best friend Greg Lestrade…their adopted son Jim Moriarty…and *points to Watson* that right there is my partner in crime and fiancé John Watson.

Matt: You proposed?! *John grins handing Matt the tea showing off the ring on his finger* that is beautiful!

David: So shall we go?

Sherlock: Why don't you wait for dinner? Mrs. Hudson is making a fine meal…

David: Oh we can stay for dinner?

Watson: Of course you can! Molly is coming too…

Moriarty: Molly's coming? You didn't tell me that! *Moriarty looks up as David gets out of the way to let Derek sit. Moriarty blushes staring at him* Hi…I'm Jim Moriarty

Derek: Uh…I'm Derek…aka the master *he whispers winking at Moriarty*

Lestrade: You should really try to apologize Jim. It'll help a lot

Mycroft: Plus it is just mannerly

Moriarty: *looks at Derek* what would you do?

Derek: I wouldn't apologize until I absolutely had to…but that is just me

Moriarty: I think it's needed though it has started to create problems for the family…

Derek: Then yeah you need to apologize should be easy enough right?

Moriarty: Yeah right you are telling me! I will try okay? *sighs as Molly and Mrs. Hudson come into the apartment*

Mrs. Hudson: I still don't understand why we couldn't have this dinner at someone else's house…*as she looks at Mycroft and Lestrade* you two have a much bigger place!

Mycroft: Yes we do Mrs. Hudson but we must do as Sherlock says or he will have a fit…

Mrs. Hudson: *leans over whispering into Mycroft's ear* If you ask me he's a bit of a spoiled rotten brat always asking me to do services for him…

Mycroft: *just grins leaning on his umbrella* Well if you ask me part of that is your fault if you wouldn't do those things he asks of you maybe he would stop asking…*Mrs. Hudson just smiles hitting Mycroft in the arm slightly*

Mrs. Hudson: Gregory! Jim come help me with the food why don't you instead of just sitting there on your lazy bums.

Mycroft: I'll help…you stay right there Jim…

Mrs. Hudson: *sighs waving her hands in the air* He's going to be the exact same way that your brother is you know if you keep doing that!

Mycroft: The way we…raise Jim from here on out is our concern please respect that Mrs. Hudson

Mrs. Hudson: Oh alright…you know I never really figured you would be the mom of the couple Mycroft Holmes

Mycroft: I'm not the mother! I discipline!

Lestrade: *laughs hard at that* Right sure you do Mighty…that was a real good one!

Moriarty: *smiles watching them go down the stairs bickering* Best parents ever right there…

Molly: Hello John…*smiles* Sherlock! *hugs him tightly when she lets go she eyes Moriarty*

Sherlock: Where is Irene?

Molly: Oh she couldn't make it…was too busy at the office

Moriarty: Molly? I would like to say something…

Molly: Go ahead then…

Moriarty: Look I was foolish then I really was I didn't know what I was doing was wrong and I know that is not an excuse but I just wanted to apologize for hurting you like that…

Molly: *blinks obviously not expecting that* Well…I…uh…I accept your apology then Jim let's just put it behind us shall we? We've both found things in our lives…*smiles slightly as she notices Moriarty and Derek are holding hands*

Mrs. Hudson: Alright let's get this food on the table huh?

Moriarty: I already set the table!

Mycroft: *pats him on the head eyeing Derek who takes his hand off of Mori's* Good job Jimmy boy…

**4 hours later: **

Matt: that was a wonderful meal Mrs. Hudson thank you

Mrs. Hudson: You are very welcome Matt

Matt: So we've decided on something…me and David

David: We would like Mycroft and Lestrade, Sherlock, Watson and Moriarty to join us as companions…

Mycroft: Of course just one condition…

Matt: What's that?

Mycroft: We come and visit Mrs. Hudson, Molly and Irene regularly so they don't get lonely.

Matt: Alright deal…now come on pack your stuff we'll be back here in 3 hours you better be ready by then…

Watson: Where you going now?

Matt: Pick up Winchester and the angel

Watson: Great…that is just great!

Matt: Yup don't worry you'll grow to like him in time!

Derek: I think I'll stay here and help Jim here pack…

David: Sherlock watch him will you?

**Meanwhile with Dean and Castiel:**

Dean: Cas…don't drink it so fast you are supposed to sip so you can actually taste the damn thing.

Castiel: What is this called again?

Dean: *rolls his eyes* Wine…red wine Cas

Castiel: Why are you being so defensive Dean? Is it because we are out in public on Thanksgiving? Eating alone *he says cocking his head*

Dean: Yeah it might make me a little nervous but whatever…

Castiel: Do you want to take these home and just eat there? *blinks smiling slightly*

Dean: I'd actually love that Cas…

Castiel: *grins happily waving the waitress over* Can we get some take home boxes?

**30 minutes later: **

Dean: *smiles at Castiel as he pushes him up against the wall roughly kissing his lips as Castiel fights to get Dean's shirt off* Damn Cas you must be in a mood

Castiel: You know it…*as he kisses him back Dean slowly removing Castiel's shirt* what a tease you are Dean

Dean: I love to tease you Cas

Castiel: *pouts his lower lip out* No fair Dean!

Dean: You know you love it…

Castiel: Yeah you are right I do…*blinks hearing the Tardis* Dean? I think the Doctor is back…*pointing to the corner of the room where the Tardis has since landed*

Dean: What the hell does he want?

Matt: *opens the door* Dean, Cas…oh and wow okay *turns around*…just wondering if you had any more info on Rory and Amy? But…

Dean: Dude we told you we'd call you if we knew anything!

David: That's not the only reason we came!

Castiel: Who's that? He's new…

Matt: He's a friend…

David: Matt why don't you just ask them…

Matt: I'm waiting for them to get dressed!

Dean: You have the worst timing in the world Doctor honestly! *growls grabbing his shirt*

Matt: *whispers to David* He's mad he didn't get any sex from Castiel there

David: Yes I can freaking tell that thank you very much!

Matt: Okay okay…geez…so Dean, Castiel…we would like you to travel with us…

David: Aren't you going to tell them about Sherlock and everyone…*Matt looks and him and shakes his head, 'No'*

Dean: Us?

Matt: Yes you! I think we would have some fun together…

Castiel: I think that would be…as the young people would say, "Cool"

Dean: *rolls his eyes* I guess that would be alright…if Cas is invited then I'm all for it…

Matt: then pack up and quick we'll help you…

Dean: We don't have a lot of stuff to begin with Doctor…

Matt: Call me Matt from now on…

Dean: Why? The Doctor is a fine name…

David: Because I'm the doctor as well and that would just get confusing…

Castiel: There are two of you?

Dean: Oh the whole regeneration thing…still freaks me out imagining you being another person other than yourself…

Castiel: What shall we call you? *looks at David*

David: Call me David…

Castiel: David…why such normal names?

Dean: Cas be nice! They probably want to fit in is all like that is ever going to happen…they're time lords for god sake.

David: Just get in the damn Tardis already!

Dean: I like this guy already…


End file.
